<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only If For A Night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870390">Only If For A Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousand-year-old roommates come in handy sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only If For A Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, fuck <em> them</em>. </p><p>The moment the safehouse door opens, Andy and Quynh are through it and upstairs to the hall bathroom. Every damn time. There won’t be any hot water left when they’re done, and in the meantime Nile will have to hear them being loudly all over each other. </p><p>“Unbelievable,” she mutters, carrying in more than her share of the gear and dumping it on the kitchen island. It isn’t unbelievable at all, though. It isn’t even unprecedented. </p><p>“You can use our en suite,” Nicky offers. </p><p>She gives him a grateful look. Two years. In two years she’s never heard him and Joe going at it, because they’re <em> respectful</em>. Maybe it’s a generational thing. They say millennials make better roommates. </p><p>She climbs the stairs. The safehouse is new, nicer than average, with separate rooms for all of them, but not quite enough bathrooms. If she’s quick, she can wash the blood off before the hot water runs out so Joe and Nicky can have some too. </p><p>Once she’s behind a closed door and the water is running, though, it turns out her body has different priorities. By the time she gets her shirt off and starts working on her belt, the steam from the shower has her feeling languid. She moves her hips and her pants shift down under the weight of the undone belt. Her panties shift a little too, in a different way, against her cunt. </p><p>It’s been so long. Sure, she could have pulled on six different continents by now, but there’s always been something else to think about. The latest horror, the next job. It just hasn’t seemed important, until now, suddenly, it is. </p><p>Through several walls and over the sound of the shower, Nile hears Quynh moan. She shoves her hand down her pants. </p><p>She has to be fast. It’s so fucking rude to borrow someone’s bathroom and fap in it when they’re all crusty with gore. </p><p>That’s an unsexy thought. She focuses on feeling it instead. Her fingers through her panties are too rough, but maybe that’s what she needs right now. Rough and fast. Just get the job done. </p><p>“Nile, you okay?” Joe, softly, just outside the bathroom door. “You were making... noises.” </p><p><em> Fuck</em>. Nile freezes with her hand still in her pants and gulps down her humiliation. “I’m fine. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Quiet, for a minute. Then: “You want a hand?” </p><p>At first she can’t move, couldn’t if she wanted to. There are too many implications to think through. Her fingers twitch, reminding her they’re still down her pants. The steam from the shower is almost unbearable now. </p><p>She always gets off fast, if someone else is touching her. Embarrassingly fast, sometimes. New hands, doing things she can’t anticipate… </p><p>Nile opens the bathroom door for him. </p><p>Joe slips inside. Nile watches him in the medicine cabinet mirror as he considers her. He washed his face and hands, probably in the kitchen sink. At this point they’ve all seen each other naked, that’s just a thing that happens, but standing there in her sports bra with her belt undone feels like a different kind of naked. </p><p>“I just…” God, what is she doing? Nile squeezes her eyes closed to avoid looking at him. “I just need…” </p><p>He gets against her back, wraps his arms around her. Moves her hand out of the way. Puts his there instead. There’s barely room. He’s pressing hard, and Nile’s hips hitch forward to get his fingertips where she wants them. </p><p>That’s when she realizes he’s got her arms pinned. His left arm is barred just under her bra, and Nile’s right wrist is tight under Joe’s forearm against her hip. </p><p>She twists a little. Not quite struggling, just to test his hold. It’s strong. “Okay?” Joe checks. </p><p>Nile opens her eyes and looks at him in the mirror, though he’s facing her, close enough that his beard brushes her cheek. Even after a three day mission, his breath smells nice. “Okay,” she says. </p><p>He rubs at her. Nile sucks in a breath. Oh, yeah. This will definitely do it. </p><p>A tiny metallic sound from outside the bathroom. The bedroom door locking. She holds her breath. </p><p>Joe waits, too, until Nicky, also wiped down, leans in the doorway. He takes in the sight of them calmly, then nods toward the counter. </p><p>Nile lets out a breath when Joe pulls her back to make room, changing the angle of his hand on her. When she checks in the mirror he’s up against the wall. She hopes the towel rack isn’t digging into his back. </p><p>Nicky steps into the space between Nile and the counter and leans against it, arms crossed. Nile swallows with a dry throat, not only because Joe has started up again but because Nicky’s eyes are traveling slowly over both of them, top to bottom. When they get to Nile’s boots, he hooks one foot behind hers and forces them wider. </p><p>Nile’s already tight pants go tighter when her thighs part, and Joe’s hand presses harder, and Nile lets out a breath like she’s been punched, and the corner of Nicky’s mouth turns up. <em> Fuck </em> him. </p><p>In her ear, so low that she feels it all the way down to her poor throbbing clit, Joe says, “You want to get him back, all you gotta do is touch him.” </p><p>Nile flexes her arms, and Joe relaxes his enough for her to slip them loose. She grabs at Nicky’s belt and gets it undone, opens his fly and pulls him out of it. He’s halfway hard and getting harder. He’s uncut, which will be new and interesting. Nile gives him an experimental pump, and watches him drop the tranquil front and grip the counter with both hands. </p><p>“Hold him like a sword,” Joe says. </p><p>Nile does, firmly, but only with her right hand. Her left goes up, into Joe’s curls. He and Nicky both sigh a little. </p><p>“Anytime you need this,” Nicky says with his eyes halfway closed, “don’t suffer.” </p><p>“Easy to say with my hand around your cock,” Nile says. Nicky just blinks slowly. </p><p>“Anytime,” Joe echoes. “We’re here.” </p><p>Nile swallows. “I’m gonna catch feelings if you guys keep talking like that.” </p><p>Joe just slides his fingers down inside her panties to touch her directly, and Nile catches a different kind of feeling. “You live long enough,” he says against the spot under Nile’s ear that reliably turns her into a quivering puddle, “you find out you just have to ask. By the way, have you ever...” </p><p>“Nope,” Nile says at once, feeling his hip move behind her. </p><p>“You’ve got a great ass is all,” Joe says. “And I’m very hard.” </p><p>Nile wishes she could feel that, but his erection is somewhere behind her belt. Her voice sounds high and shaky. “Well, I’ll try anything once.” </p><p>Joe laughs gently in her ear. “Just let me take care of you,” he says. </p><p>Yeah. Okay. Everything else can come later. </p><p>Nile works at Nicky, who lets his head fall back and watches them through his eyelashes. A flush is spreading across his cheeks and down his throat. After a minute he lifts one hand and palms Nile’s breast through the fabric of her sports bra. The roll of her hips surprises her as much as Joe. He makes a little <em> mmm </em> of pleasure and interest, and hooks his left thumb into her bra. Nicky does the rest, sliding the strap over her shoulder far enough to get her breast out of the cup. </p><p>He bends forward and fixes his lips around her nipple, and Nile’s back arches. </p><p>Fuck, she’s been missing out. She could have at least fantasized about Joe’s long fingers, about Nicky’s feverish tongue. Too damn respectful. Now that she knows, though, she can put it all in the spank bank. </p><p>Or just keep doing this and having it for real. They said anytime. They don’t make promises lightly. Promises aren’t casual things for people who live as long as they do. </p><p>“That’s it,” Joe says in her ear. He braces her against him, strokes deeper, moves to meet her as she writhes. “Almost there, babe.” </p><p>Oh, she’s there. She stays there a long time. </p><p>She stays there so long, and is apparently so loud about it, that a minute after she recovers, there’s a bang against the wall of the adjacent room hard enough to rattle the mirror. “You made your point, assholes,” Andy yells. </p><p>Nile leans forward against Nicky, shaking with laughter. Payback wasn’t the goal, but it’s a nice bonus. </p><p>“They’re only jealous,” Nicky says. “They’ll insist on tabling you now.” </p><p>“Tabling?” Like a motion at a board meeting? Nile remembers she’s still holding onto his cock, and gives him a couple strokes. “What’s tabling?” </p><p>“A lot of fun,” Nicky says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. </p><p>Joe steps around her to lean beside Nicky. He brings one fingertip at a time to his mouth and savors them with his tongue as he watches Nile. Ridiculously hot. The little room is full of the smell of sex and sweat. “Water’s getting cold,” Joe says. </p><p>“We should all get in,” Nile replies. One good orgasm and she’s feeling bold all of a sudden. </p><p>Nicky frowns thoughtfully down at her hand on him. “Where you lead, I’ll follow.” </p><p>Joe is already naked. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>